Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image processing system, a control method of the image processing system, a method of processing image, and a storage medium of a program of f controlling the image processing system.
Background Art
Systems that can define and control various processes for generating a printed product by using a data format such as job definition format (JDF) are known. This system can collectively control various types of printers such as offset printers and digital printers. This system is referred to as a hybrid work flow (HWF) system, and a server that controls the HWF system is referred to as a HWF server.
In this HWF system, the offset printer including a raster image processor (RIP) engine and the digital printer including a raster image processor (RIP) engine are operated based on the same print data, in which the output result of the offset printer and the output result of the digital printer are required to be same in various properties such as font, color tone, and layout.
However, the RIP engine of the offset printer that generates raster data, which is to be used for the printing operation, based on the print data, and the RIP engine of the digital printer that generates raster data, which is to be used for the printing operation, based on the print data, are different RIP engines, and thereby the output result of the digital printer may become different.
The HWF system can be disposed with a plurality of RIP engines having different processing capabilities, in which the suitable IP engines can be selected. For example, JP-2012-108821-A discloses a technology that raster data generated by the RIP processing of the plurality of RIP engines are compared, and the to-be-used RIP engine is determined based on a comparison result.
Further, JP-2004-246583-A discloses a technology that embeds graphic data of font into print data so that the output results of different apparatuses, installed with different font data, can become the same result.
When the offset printer outputs an image, a RIP engine disposed in the HWF server generates the raster data (hereinafter, RIP processing), and transmits the raster data to a computer-to-plate (CTP) of the offset printer that generates a plate to be used at the offset printer. When the digital printer outputs an image, a digital front end (DFE) of the digital printer receives print data and performs the RIP processing, and then a printer engine performs the printing operation.
Therefore, it is required that the process result of the RIP engine that generates the data to be transferred to the CTP and the process result of the RIP engine of the DFE become the same as much as possible. The technology of JP-2012-108821-A requires a comparing process of the raster data, which increases the processing time. The technology of JP-2004-246583-A is related only to the font, and not related the overall properties of the printing operation.